vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Original Demon (Nanatsu No Taizai)
Summary Originally created by the Demon King to help control the underworld, The Original Demon rebelled against the King in order to take his throne. As his punishment for this act of rebellion, the Demon King split The Original Demon into Chandler and Cusack, instructing them to raise Meliodas and Zeldris to be the next Demon King. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B, higher with Crisis Name: The Original Demon, The Sinner Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 3000 years Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Aura, Darkness Manipulation (Can generate and manipulate solid darkness from his body to form various constructs), Weapon Creation (Can create weapons out of solid darkness), Flight, Soul Manipulation (Demons remove and eat souls, destroying them completely), Regeneration (Mid), Statistics Amplification (His magical power increases during the night), Body Puppetry (Those affected by Resonant are forced to copy his movements), Mind Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Via Absolute Order - victims are forced to obey his command and die if they resist), Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Hendrickson stated acid doesn't work on the demon clan), Attack Reflection (Can reflect magic attacks and amplify them), Power Nullification (Can disperse magic attacks), Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping (Can bring true night), Summoning, Acid Manipulation (Can spit acid), Air Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can create magical blade projectiles), Creation (Can create small minions from his flesh), Size Manipulation, Expert Swordsmanship Attack Potency: Small Country level (His mere presence was enough to dispel the darkness surrounding Meliodas’ cocoon, which Ludoshel in a vessel struggled to break into. Merlin stated that her, Escanor, and Ludoshel’s chances of victory were gone upon seeing him), higher with Crisis (Eventually managed to overpower Ludoshel in his True Body) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Holds the combined power of Chandler and Cusack, who are capable of keeping up with a serious Ludoshel who easily outsped daytime Escanor) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Small Country Class,' higher' with Crisis Durability: Small Country level (Survived many attacks from Ludoshel in his true body) Stamina: Very high (As punishment for returning the his original form his body is gradually pushed towards its destruction) Range: Extended melee range, tens of kilometers with attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: Two black blades Intelligence: Should be at least as intelligent as his split halves. Weaknesses: All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Note however that high-level demons have shown to take only minor damage from beings near their own level, implying the vulnerability is not extreme. The regeneration used by demons heals injuries but not the "damage" dealt. In practical terms, this has shown to mean that the more a demon regenerates the weaker they get, eventually reaching the point where they no longer have the energy to regenerate at all. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Crisis: His power gets magnified as his life whittles down. Demon: The Original Demon is the highest level of demon and can access his demonic biology and powers to give himself a boost in physical ability as well as various other advantages. At night, his magic power increases. Power of Darkness: As part of his demon biology, The Original Demon can generate solid darkness from his body which he can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from himself. He can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. * Enhanced Durability: Demons can use their black matter as a thin but powerful layer of armor to enhance their defensive capability. * Flight: When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. * Self Healing: Demons can use the dark substance to pull their bodies back together, mend burn injuries, etc. However, they cannot regenerate destroyed hearts, and damage stays with the demon despite the wound being healed. This has been shown to mean that powerful enough attacks cannot be regenerated by a weaker demon, and they will eventually run out of enough energy and not be able to continue regenerating. Demon blood has also shown to possess potent regenerative properties, demonstrated when Fraudrin (through Dreyfus) regenerates Gray Demon Hendrickson from just a head, half a torso, and an arm. * Weapon Creation: The black matter can be used to form various offensive constructs such as large claws or weapons. These constructs enhance melee attacks a considerable amount. Sensing: High-level demons can sense magic energy from considerable distances away, hundreds of miles. Soul Extraction and Absorption: Demons can extract souls and absorb them to restore their magic power as well as gain the knowledge of their victim. Both lesser demons and high-level demons have been shown extracting many souls at once from a distance, although some seem to prefer using touch to extract souls. When a soul is eaten it is completely destroyed, removing the victim from the cycle of reincarnation. Crimson Requiem: His Chandler half creates an aura of heat around his hand and sends it at his opponent, melting the ground beneath him in the process. It is stated to be able to melt the Heavy Metal technique of the Giant Clan. File:CrimsonRequiem1.png|Generates heat File:CrimsonRequiem2.png|and melts the area in front of him Dragon Claw: Chandler creates a dragon claw from his staff to attack his target with. File:DragonFang1.png|Makes a dragon claw File:DragonFang2.png|and extends it toward his opponent Absolute Cancel: Can completely erase any magic. File:ChandlerAbsoluteCancel1.png|Taps his staff File:ChandlerAbsoluteCancel2.png|and erases Merlin's Perfect Cube Exterminate Ray: Launches a powerful energy beam at his opponent. Full Counter: His Chandler half can reflect magic attacks back at his opponent with at least double the original power, provided he properly times his counter. Chandler has shown to be able to reflect several attacks at once, provided they are all coming directly to him. Chandler was the one who taught the power to Meliodas. Chandler needs one second between Full Counters. File:ChandlerFullCounter1.png|King's blades File:ChandlerFullCounter2.png|are reflected back at him Grudge Blade: Chandler fires energy blades from his staff at his target. He can rapidly fire a huge number of them, enough to counter and overwhelm Post-Training King's Chastiefol Form Five: Increase. File:GrudgeBlade1.png|Fires Grudge Blade File:GrudgeBlade2.png|Matches King's Increase barrage with his own barrage Illusions: Chandler can conjure convincing illusions, creating an illusory army of lesser demons that fooled King, who has advanced sensory abilities. File:ChandlerIllusion1.png|Makes a demon army File:ChandlerIllusion2.png|that fooled King Magical Defensive Wall: Chandler can create a magical barrier around himself to guard against incoming attacks. It was able to offset enough damage from King's and Gowther's Celestial Arrow that he only received minor injuries. File:ChandlerMagicalDefensiveWall1.png|Took King's and Gowther's Celestial Arrow File:ChandlerMagicalDefensiveWall2.png|and almost completely protected himself Meteorworks: After a chant, Chandler summons many meteors from the sky to crash down on a wide area. File:MeteorWorks2.png|Calls down meteors File:MeteorWorks3.png|onto the battlefield Microscopic: After waving his hand and snapping his fingers, Chandler shrinks his opponent to a miniature size, shrinking even the giant Diane into a body about the size of a normal person's face. File:Microscopic1.png|Performs hand motions File:Microscopic2.png|and shrinks Diane to the size of a rat Split Tama: Chandler rips off some of his flesh and shapes it into small winged demons that follow his orders. They possess deceptive power for their size and appearance, capable of injuring Elizabeth with her power and memories restored, and are actually more powerful than Chandler's Grudge Blade, which did not do much to her. Their durability is much lower, however, being easily killed by Post-Training Diane. He can reabsorb their bodies after they die. File:SplitBalls1.png|Pulls his own flesh off to create demonic minions File:SplitBalls2.png|that are powerful enough File:SplitBalls3.png|to injure Elizabeth True Night: Chandler's magic power is immense enough to shroud the entire region around him in darkness. Stars are visible in the sky and according to Merlin he brings "true night." This ability allows him to constantly benefit from the Demon Clan's increase in magic power at night. File:ChandlerNight1.png|Engulfs the region File:ChandlerNight4.png|in true night Wind Magic: Chandler releases a spherical aura of cutting winds around himself. He used this unnamed technique to dismember Ban. Absolute Order: His Cusack half would draw a symbol on his hand and point it at his target, who then has to follow his orders. Disobediance results in the victim's death. Even smearing the symbol will not remove the Order. It is stated that any human would die from resisting. Resonant: As Cusack he formed a link with his victim by making eye contact with them. When he activates Resonant, his eye and his victim's eye glow the same color and the victim is forced to mimic his movements, even when they are hundreds of miles away. His Cusack half forced King Arthur to plunge his own sword into his chest. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Evil Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Heat Users Category:Energy Users Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Creation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Summoners Category:Acid Users Category:Air Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 6